Girl out of Time
by moshi-moshixX
Summary: Michelle Adree LeClair was her name. But it wasn't always, no, her name was Charlotte Dane, born in 1992. She an average citizen with average looks and an average lifestyle till she was kidnapped by HYDRA. In her attempt to escape their clutches, she was sent back to the 1940s. Will she find her way home before a certain blue eyed sergeant steals her heart?
1. Chapter 1: Her Story

**Chapter One**

 _2015_

The mousey haired woman stared through the glass where the scientists of HYDRA waited for her to demonstrate her _skills_. It was her own damn fault. She was so stupid. Charlie should known have something was going on. What did a rich, handsome twenty-five year old want with a plain, fresh out of highschool girl. For goodness sake he had the pick of the best looking - not to mention older women however he picked her, making her feel so freaking special that she couldn't resist his allure. Her friends told her, warned her about her _boyfriend_ , but she didn't fucking listen. People were right, love makes you blind. Her perfect beau was a HYDRA agent, Charlie was just his mission. He publicly dumped, saying she wasn't the girl for him and he could do better. Red hot anger running through her veins, she yelled, "Well, you can go fuck yourself! I hope never have the displeasure of seeing your face!" Humiliated she sprinted home but even before made it to her doorstep a hand pulled her into a dark alley. The next thing she knew someone was covering her nose a chloroform soaked cloth and she was out like a light. She was so scared when she woke up, Charlie remembered how she screamed till her throat was raw, asking why. Finally the _love of her life_ showed up and explain how her DNA was ideal for the serum to work. He needed to draw attention away from him when his _girlfriend_ mysteriously disappeared so he broke her heart where everyone can see the whole ordeal, cutting off all ties with her. It hurt at first to think that she gave everything him, sometimes when she thought about his smile or their sweet moments together, her brown eye would grow misty.

The hatred followed.

She was incredibly naive and dimwitted to think that happy story book endings existed. Charlie should have listen to what her mother said. She could almost hear her mother's grating tone, "Get your head out of your ass, Charlotte, life's not a fucking fairytale. Be ready for disappointments, there's no prince charmings waiting to safe you. Only pretty faced liars, baby girl, don't be too stupid enough to be fooled."

For five years Charlie survived on her angry and with the hope she would get her revenge on the godforsaken organization that ruined her life. She wanted to prove to herself she was smart and strong enough to use what she was given to her advantage. She grinned at one of the doctors, today would be the day.

"Asset, exercise maneufer ten-one." An accented voice ordered through the speakers.

Charlie rolled her stiff shoulders. They were idiots if they thought they could control her. _'Big mistake...'_ The woman closed her eyes, feeling the kinetic energy flowing in the room. She was their happy accident. Hydra was trying to replicate their success with Wanda Maximoff, instead they got her, woman who could manipulate energy.

"Proceet vith zee presentation." Wolfgang von Strucker announced with a slightly irritated drawl.

Charlie took a deep breath, this was it, she only had one chance if she failed they would never trust her again. She turned to the mannequins set up in her observation room. Focusing on the rubber human figures willing the molecules to vibrate faster until the mannequins burst into blue flames. Charlie opened her eyes to face the panel of high ranking Hydra members noting their impressed expressions.

Dr. List looking very proud of himself, addressed his audience, "As see gentleman the asset displays pyrotechnic abilities as a result of the serum. Much different from the other female asset, Scarlet Witch, but nevertheless useful."

The group was so engrossed with their discussion, they never noticed the hairline crack on their precious protective window, separating them from her.

"Does she have any more valuable talents?" One of the men asked.

"Of course." The Baron stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before looking back at her. "Execute Project Alpha, Maneufer zero-five. Proceet vith kaution."

Charlie nodded, "Yes, sir." Waiting for the guns in both sides of her room to release a string of ammo. She heard the unforgiving noise of bullets heading towards her.

The HYDRA members' eyes widened as the petite woman merely lifted her hands and half of the bullets dropped to the floor while rest were redirected into the half burnt mannequins. Suddenly two more guns emerged from the floor, shooting five discs at her. She brought her hand into a fist, destroying the two plates as she used the three to decapitate the mannequins.

It was a hard feat, putting a show for the _dignified_ members of HYDRA while trying to create a small yet strong enough explosion to distract the bastards and bust open the window.

"Amazing!" The someone exclaimed, "With her and the Maximoff twins we will accomplish many things. Tell me doctor how does the subject do such things."

The Strucker said nothing in response but gave Charlie a commanding look of expectancy. She cleared her throat, "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Permission grantet. Proceet sie das vith zee explanation."

She tilted her head at the HYDRA member, "It's quite simple actually, middle school level science. Kinetic Energy. In the split second, the bullets were flying I controlled the molecules in the air and inside the object. With this gift, I can destroy and reroute energy at any time, bending it to my will. Oh, and this too-" As soon as Charlie said those words, bright lights appeared from her side of the window blinding the Hydra members while she vibrated the molecules in window till it shattered, hitting the people in the front row sits.

Charlie ran, not caring if she cut her feet on the glass shards, ignoring the bullets passing by her not even trying to use her power to redirect the projectiles. She was so close to being free just couple more feet, turning at the corner she reached the research chamber where they kept all the experimental subjects. At the very back of the dreary cold room was the twins, Pietro twitching in a corner becoming a blur once in awhile, in the other observation his sister was levitating two blocks red energy visible on the tips of her fingers. Both of the Maximoffs looked at her feeling her gaze on their person, " **я желаю вам удачи мои друзья"** [I wish you good luck my friends] Charlie yelled before disappearing into another corridor.

Tears of frustration filled her eyes knowing she would be leaving the two behind. The brunette tried talking the twins out of their vendetta against Tony Stark but who was she to judge, she only survived because she wanted to personally burn HYDRA to the ground, to use their weapon against them. Minutes into her run a revelation struck her, she doesn't know where the exit was. Charlie didn't even plan where she would be staying after her escape since she obviously can't come home to apartment. God, she was so unprepared. Nervous and scared, she entered the first she saw. A glowing blue scepter was sitting in the room, the weapon that gave birth to her power.

"Ah. I see you found zee tesseract."

Charlie spun around; manipulating the energy emitting from the weapon to protect her while the minions of HYDRA pointed their guns at her.

"I expect betzer from you, Charlotte." Strucker commented as if he knew she would try to go against him.

"Piss off, Baron!" She crudely shouted, running out of the room through the open balcony.

"Do not let zee asset ehscape!" Wolfgang commanded.

The HYDRA soldiers jumped into action, Charlie's light brown eyes grew determined and she gathered more power from the scepter. She knew couldn't escape and if she did it wouldn't be true liberation, HYDRA would just drag her back to her godforsaken cage. The only way she would be free from HYDRA's clutches would be death but if she had to die then she would be bring them with her. Charlie gathered as much power as she could, releasing it on her would be attackers. The blue energy did what she intended it blasting the Baron and his men against the cobblestone wall however due to the momentum of her attack it sent her tipping over the edge of the railings.

Charlie's mouth opened in silent scream till a blue light blinded her vision.

Then nothing….

 _1928_

A little dark haired auburn girl was trudging along the snow covered sidewalk in her red boots when several boys came out of the alley.

"Keh. Punk don' know when to give up." One of the older boys complained while fixing his hair.

Michelle scurried to find a hiding place, she knew those boy were trouble. Billy Davies and his gang were the local bullies of the neighbourhood. The grey eyed girl tried her best to avoid them especially after the incident a couple months ago when they were making fun for being able to read fairly well for her age. She was just sitting on the swings with her book when they approached her started calling her a _brainiac_. Of course she replied with, "At least I'm not an eleven year old still stuck in grade four!", as a result she received a face full of dirt and her favorite book destroyed. It happened two years ago and for a fact Michelle knew Billy still held a grudge against her for insinuating that he was stupid. He was one of the reasons why she was being homeschooled and her uncle felt that she would be safer staying away from the street where Billy would be waiting for her.

His friend threw an arm around, "But did you see the look on his face when you gave him your right hook."

Billy laughed, "Let's bounce, Imma freeze my ass off here."

Their voices slowly faded into the howling winds of winter. Michelle emerged from her temporary safe haven to check on the person who was unlucky enough to cross paths with Billy and co. She wrapped her beige coat tighter around her petite body and cautiously entered the shady alley. She heard someone groan in pain, finally coming across a bloody faced boy huddled in a dirty corner. Michelle knelt down attempting to lean him to a wall to better examine his injuries, so focused seeing the damage through all the blood, she didn't notice blue eyes staring at her in a sleepy manner.

"Who. .'re y-you?" He croaked

.

"H-hi… I'm not going to hurt you but I think… you broke your nose." The nervous girl sputtered while helping the boy to stand. Michelle lead them to an empty park bench, carefully placing the injured boy onto the sit. She looked at his face, 'It's already swollen'

"Um, I can… fix it if you want…" She shyly said as she played with her gloved hands. "But it's okay if you don't want to…"

"...what?" The small boy confusedly asked, head still spinning from the amount of punches he took.

Michelle cleared her throat, "Your nose, it's crooked but I can fixing it if you'd like..,"

He touched his injury before flinching of the position of limb, "If it wouldn't trouble you, Miss."

The auburn haired girl barely held back her giggles from escaping, whoever this boy was, he was utterly adorable, "No, it no trouble at all. I apologize in advance though this will hurt." She explained as she gently grasped the broken appendage.

"Okay on the court of three, one." With a quick snap of her wrist, the boy's nose was back in place.

"Ahhh! What happened to, two and three." The boy exclaimed while Michelle searched for a clean patch of snow. She gathered the snow onto her white handkerchief, walking back to her patient and placed the makeshift ice pack onto his face.

"Oh, my name is Michelle LeClair."

"...Steve Rogers…" The boy mumbled, nervous a girl was actually talking the time to talk to him yet extremely happy he had the cloth filled with snow to hide behind.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet Steve even if it's not on the best circumstances." Michelle scrunched her face in confusion, "I wonder… What did you do to make Billy blow a fuse?"

"Billy stole something for my neighbour. She's real old and it was from her husband so I had to get it back." Telling his explanation with such passion that she couldn't help but admire the brave boy.

"Well, you're a sweet gentleman for doing that Steve." Michelle dryly stated, giving a hand him to stand up, "But it's still mighty stupid of you."

Steve sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "You sound like my friend, he thinks what I do sometimes is pretty stupid."

Michelle grinned and the two walked in silent companionship.

"Um…", Steve awkwardly started, "I've never seen you here before. Are you new to town?"

The girl shook her head, "Actually I lived here for most of my life but am homeschooled so I never really got around much. Most of the time I help with my uncle's garage."

Steve thought for a moment, "Your uncle's Ollie Conners?"

She dumbly blinked several times, "...Yes, how did know you?" Grey eyes looking at him curiously.

"I saw him at the school office asking about homeschooling programs."

"Oh, small world." Michelle quietly commented, gazing up at the sky she said, "It's cold, do you want to get some hot chocolate."

Steve lowered the hand holding the ice pack now covered in blood, nodding shyly, "Yes and I'm sorry for ruining your handkerchief."

Michelle laughed good naturedly, "It's okay, us small people should stick together."

The boy huffed, "I'm not short." He mumbled, pouting to himself.

She laughed again.

Forgetting that she was Charlotte Dean, a twenty- first century woman stuck in the body of a ten year old girl living in a time that wasn't her own.

 **A/N:** I know Charlie/Michelle seems so... Mary sue and unstoppable but you have to remember she had five years to learn and practice her powers plus with her determination to get revenge, it's a dangerous combination. You know the saying, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," and she was pretty scorned if I do say so myself. But I'm not trying to make her "all powerful" so do warn me if she starts. That's all I have to say...

Bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**A/N:** Hello! Anyways, I forgot to put this on the last chapter:

 **Michelle's birthday** \- October 8, 1920

 **Bucky's** \- March 10, 1917  & **Steve's** \- July 4, 1918 according to

So this part of the story pretty much gives you guys a glimpses of the relationship between Steve, Michelle and Bucky.

I'd like to apologize for not updating for a long time, I was going through some personal things and I could find the time to write as much as would have liked. I found out that I have anger management problems and I didn't want it to affect my writing. I didn't even notice I had it till recently, I would always feel frustrated and anger at the smallest things and I would snap at random times especially when it gets really crowded or when some idiot blocks my path just to reconnect with a friend. I mean SERIOUSLY, it isn't hard to move aside so people could continue their commute. Well, anyways here's chapter 2.

And to **Guess,** I hope the chapter is your liking!

Enjoy and thank you for patience!

 **Chapter Two**

 _1929 - The Meeting._

Michelle LeClair always knew she was odd.

What eight year old knew the basics of pre-calculus or understood the difference between libertarian and utilitarian.

She first acknowledge her problem three years ago when she was in preschool during sharing-time. The riveting topic of the day was, 'Your first memory'. Her little classmates talked about the day their first bikes, dolls so on and so forth, the normal things six year old child would say. But not her, she told her whole class about being in a glass box with people staring at her, asking her to do things. Of course they thought she was joking. But Michelle went on, she continued to tell them about how she made fire out of nothing.

The statement sent children into hysterical laughter. In five minutes Michelle ruined her reputation from the perfect niece of Oliver the mechanic to the the nut job of the neighborhood. Nice way to start her life, right?

Worst of all her strange futuristic dreams of tall shiny buildings touching the sky, the oddly shaped cars, thin screens with color almost like the screens in the cinema but smaller, weird rectangular box things people seem to be looking on. For most of her life she watch this world through the eyes of a mousy haired woman, Charlotte Dane.

Michelle was frightened when she saw what the woman went through. It was even more scary as she realized she was watching her past? Future? She didn't understand how she knew, she just did. It probably helped that she was displaying the same powers as the Dane woman but to a smaller extent like moving a pencil to the other side of the table. Luckily, Michelle hasn't set things on fire yet, she could only make certain object uncomfortable warm to the touch.

However, through all the insanity Michelle found a friend in Steve Rogers. He was the one that made her loneliness slightly bearable and best of all he didn't judge her based on the rumors floating around. The beginning of their friendship was rocky at best due to Steve having trouble interacting with opposite gender. But, they overcame the problem and everything was fine and dandy. The two children were inseparable, two peas in a pod.

The grey eyed girl introduced Steve to her Uncle Oliver which sparked her friend's interest with motorcycles.

The both of them were spending time in her Uncle Ollie's garage a normal occurrence since she befriend the little blonde boy. They would stay in the far corner well aged wooden desk sat, safe from any dangerous tools, more importantly the cars. Michelle was trying to untangle the puzzle made out of metal rods twisted together while Steve was staring into space again.

"I want to introduce you to my friend." He suddenly said making the LeClair girl look up from her frustrating task.

"Huh?"

"I want you to meet my other friend, I think you'll get along together," Steve explained, his blue eye twinkling at the prospect of his two friends meeting.

Michelle chewed her bottom lip, unsure of what to say, "...I'm not sure, I'm not comfortable around people I don't know."

"You should go," a greying blonde haired man interrupted while wiping his oil covered hand on his blue jumpsuit, "it's a chance to spread your wings."

The LeClair girl pouted, burying her head under her arms, "Maybe I'll just clip my wings…" She mumbled to herself.

"It'll be a great experience, Mitchie. Bucky's a good guy." Steve insisted.

As he said that, Michelle sighed in submission and stood up, walking to the door with Steve right behind her, ready to meet the infamous Bucky Barnes.

"Where are you goin'?" Oliver questioned, an eyebrow raised.

The children's face scrunched in confusion, "But you said I should go…" Michelle answered unsurely.

"Yes, but if Mrs. Jones saw you walkin' around lookin' like that," Little Mitchie examined her clothes: a loose striped t-shirt with her favorite overalls and a pair of worn oxford. "She'll be knocking on our door sayin' I'm not fit enough to raise a lady then you'll be havin' etiquette class with her every Friday and Saturday till you're eighteen."

Her eyes widen in fear, Mrs. Jones was notorious around the neighbourhood for being cruelly blunt. If she thought you looked like an idiot, she'll walk up to you, tell you right to your face what's wrong and won't sugarcoat it. However, Mrs. Jones owned the more affordable dress shop in town so everyone in town had no choice but to put on a brave face if they wanted to buy new clothes from her.

Michelle slouched in defeat, "Fine, you win." She grudgingly admitted.

She tugged on her baby blue dress and adjusted the white collar slowly choking her. Not long, Steve yelled out to a brown haired boy standing at the other side of the street with his arms crossed.

"Hey, punk you're late." The boy greeted as he walked to them.

Her blond haired friend grinned in return, "Nah, we aren't late you're just too darn early." He joked.

The two laughed before Steve introduced Michelle. Bucky putting on his signature smirk, patted his friend on the back,"Well, well when Steve said he made a friend named, 'Mitch', I was expecting a boy not a pretty lil' thing like you."

The girl's face was painfully blank, devoid of any emotion. She blinked once, twice.

Michelle mentally rolled her eyes. _'It was this_ Bucky.'

James Buchanan Barnes aka the local dreamboat all the girl -except her- were giggling about. He was a mother's ideal son-in-law, handsome, smart, a perfect gentlemen and annoyingly suave -in her opinion. But Michelle liked to be proven wrong so she'll give him the benefit of a doubt maybe he wasn't a shallow pretty boy.

Awkward silence descended upon the three children till Steve intervened, "Uh, Bucky you said you wanted toss a ball around after you've meet Mitch.

James rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, yeah, but we could do something else."

"Why?" Michelle wondered out loud. "It sounds like fun and I'm up for a baseball game"

"But you're a girl-"

"Yes, and you're a boy, I don't really see a problem." She impatiently replied.

Bucky looked at her oddly, "The problem girl and everyone knows girls are naturally weaker than boys. It wouldn't be right for a girl like you to play with us,it isn't right, and you could get hurt."

Michelle waited for Steve to jump in and defend her but none came but the said boy did was avoid her piercing gaze. Clenching her fist she glared at the ground, "You're right a lady does not play a man's spot."

"Good, we can always do something else-" Bucky happily ranted before feeling a sharp pain on his nose and mouth.

Using his momentary shock, Michelle tackled the unsuspecting boy knowing he wouldn't hit a girl lest he risk a spanking from his papa. Just as she was getting ready beat him silly when a wrinkled hand yanked her off him, dragging her away.

"Michelle Andrée LeClair! You're mother would be ashamed, actin' like a little hooligan," a familiar voice scolded her. She bit a retort on the tip of her tongue, not wanting to anger Mrs. Jones any more than necessary. Michelle faced Steve to see him helping up his fallen friend, she sent the blonde haired boy an apologetic look. Feeling incredibly embarrassed for her hash action, she really needed to control her anger.

Steve first and foremost was shock his quiet and shy friend actually gave Bucky a knuckle sandwich out of nowhere causing him to swiftly watch as James was pushed to the ground. Torn between apologizing for his friend's behavior and personally understanding why she snapped. Being a little guy himself, he hated it when people pushed him aside just because he was small. But he knew she couldn't participate in any physical activity due to her fragile constitution. He watched as Michelle was harshly pulled away from them before helping Bucky up.

"I'm really sorry-" He started.

"She's feisty." James abruptly injected. "I like her."

"What?"

The brunette gave his blonde haired a lopsided grin, "I think I'll marry that girl someday-"

"What?!" Steve loudly exclaimed.

 _The Next Day_

Michelle quietly closed the front door her uncle's two story apartment, ignoring aforementioned relative's cheerful hello and quickly ran to her room. As promised If she was ever seen acting like a 'wild savage' - Mrs. Jones words not her's - she would spend afternoons in the Devil woman's Lair. The auburn haired could still hear the tongue lashing she received early on the day.

 _She watched as the hard wooden ruler came down on her redden palms for the sixth time. The silver haired woman frowned making the wrinkles on her aged more prominent. "Don't stutter girl." Mrs. Jones firmly ordered, "No man wants to bumbling ninnie and stand up straight for goodness sake!"_

A knock on her door made her feel even worst since it was probably her uncle trying to pry open the truth out of her as to what happen yesterday. "Mitchie, could you please open the door there's-"

"I want to be left alone if that's alright please."

The girl moaned in despair, to think she might have ruined her friendship with Steve because of her stupid temper. There was no way he would forgive her. The juggling of the door knob cruelty remind Michelle of her uncle's key to her room, "Hey, little girl what's troubling you?" A gentle, soothing voice asked.

"Nothing-"

"Michelle," He started in a warning tone, "Don't you dare lie to me."

She was quiet for a moment, the dark auburn haired girl was naturally emotionally detached. It was hard to talk about her problems and what not. The less feelings were invested into anything the better, she always said, it irked her that she couldn't to do it when it came to her friend and uncle.

"I-I may or may not have punched Steve's friend." She mumbled, "And I feel incredibly guilty about it."

"Oh… well."

"I don't know why I even did it!"

"Umm, Michie-"

"Because of it, I ruined our friendship!" She wailed in despair, "I'm such a horrible person!"

"Michelle! Could you please just turn around and face us." Oliver exasperatedly exclaimed.

' _Wait… us?'_

Slowly, she did as her uncle suggested. ' _Dear God just shoot me now.'_ Right behind her was Steve and Bucky, the latter staring at her with an amused twinkle in his baby blues.

"H-hello, everyone… Heheh…"

 _Months Later._

"This all your damn fault Steve!" Bucky yelled while he and his two friends sprinted away from Billy and Co. because a certain person had to pick a fight with them.

The asthmatic boy took a big breath before wheezing out his response, "What was I suppose to do, just stand there while he disrespected Mitchie?!" Looking surprised his male friend blamed him for their predicament.

"Yes," The auburn haired girl gently started while the group slowed down to a paced walk, stepping closer to Steve in an attempt to calm him down.

"I've been dealing with those types of people for a while now. I managed on my own; l learned how to keep my head down and ignore what they're saying."

"I could have-"

"Steve," Bucky sighed in disapproval, "they almost bouncing you against the wall like a rubber ball."

"I had them!" The Rogers boy retorted in frustration.

"You could've at least used your damn head for once and waited for me!" Bucky retorted in anger and annoyance.

"I don't need your help!"

Michelle chose that moment to intervene in the dangerously growing argument, "Enough!" Standing between the boys, she pushed them apart. "I think we just need to cool down. Let's forget about it-"

Bucky reared his head at her, "Forget about?! Mitchie they were-"

"I'm fine, okay." She meekly interjected.

"Alright.." Steve conceded, "Let's get you home then."

The auburn haired girl smiled gratefully in return. Other than running into the neighbourhood bullies, her day with the boys was actually quite enjoyable. They taught her how to play a proper baseball game, even treated her to a cartoon at the local cinema. So lost in her happy musings, she barely noticed them pausing at her home.

"Um, would you like to stay for lunch?" she pleasantly offered as they reached the front door.

"Sure!" Both boys exclaimed, they were planning to get some food at the diner across the street from the cinema. Before the bullies cornered Steve and Mitchie while Bucky ran off to talk to some of his friends.

"Oh, where's your uncle?" Steve inquired as he took a sit near the dining table.

The LeClair girl ceased her rummaging through the cupboards and glanced at her friend, "He said this morning he'd be at the post getting the parts for an order."

Bucky examined the room before his curious eyes landed on a particular object, "Is that what I think it is?"

"What?" Steve asked, standing up to go to his friend.

The two pre-teens jogged back as soon they had their hands on the gadget, "Where did your uncle get this?" one of the boys urged.

"Mmm?"

"This is a military grade rifle," Steve further explained.

Michelle's grey hues widen in recollection and placed a plate with sandwiches on the table, "Uncle Oliver was in the army with papa when he was fifteen."

"Wait," the blonde boy's face scrunched in confusion, "you had to be at least eighteen to enlist."

Blink. Blink, Mitchie mentally sighed at her friend's naivety, "He lied on his enlistment form."

James chuckled, "Who knew the old fart could shoot a gun?"

"I'm an old fart, eh?" A dry voice announced suddenly.

Grinning, Michie cheerfully greeted the blonde greying man, "Welcome home!"

Oliver smiled at his cute little niece then turned his piercing glance to the Barnes boy, "So do you boys want to see if this _old fart_ could still shoot a gun."

"YES!" the children enthusiastically yelled.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The three friends stood at Michelle's small backyard, watching as the seemingly _boring_ man shot the empty bottles of beer in rapid succession without missing. Although Michelle knew it was difficult for Oliver to aim sometimes due to the blind in his right eye, an injury he acquired during his time in the war.

"Whoa," Bucky eyed the Conners man in a new light, "didn't think the old man could actually do it."

The LeClair girl discreetly hide her scowl, "He's not that old, he's only thirty years old."

"Glad I proved you wrong then," Oliver stated as he reloaded the gun, "Now who wants to try?"

Steve jumped from his spot, "How does he hear us from all the way there?" he whispered to his two friends.

The dark haired boy beamed, ignoring the comment, his grin could've of split his face at that moment. He rushed to the older man ready to learn whatever he had to offer. Michelle tilted her head to the side, looking at the two. She sensed her uncle wasn't very fond of the Barnes boy, once she questioned Oliver's reasoning and he replied with, "There's something about the kid that irks me." But she soon realized his logic, Bucky and her uncle were just too similar, it probably annoyed them both.

"I don't know, it could be one of those grown up things." She softly shared.

"Steve, Michie come here, I need to tell you some rules so you don't shot you're feet off." Uncle Ollie declared.

"Yes, uncle/sir"

" **Rule One:** Always treat every firearm as if it were loaded.

 **Rule Two;** I cannot stress this enough, always keep the firearm pointed in a safe direction especially when you're practicing with someone else. Make sure people and property stay out of the path of the guns firing downrange."

Oliver glared at one particular person who was staring at the gun, "Oi, Barnes pay attention! Damn, brat…" Mumbling the last part to himself before sighing and continuing with the lecture.

"Okay, **Rule Three:** Keep your trigger finger off the trigger and outside the trigger guard until you are sure of your target. These three rules will ensure everyone is safe. Now this is how you hold the rifle." Demonstrating the proper stance. He squared his shoulders up with the target, and stood with his feet shoulder-width apart on a straight line. Placing the butt of the rifle near the centerline of his body and high up on the chest.

 _Bang! Bang!_

"Cool! Le'me try." Bucky suddenly exclaimed.

"Sure kid." The older man nonchalantly passed the weapon to the Barnes boy.

James stared at his target; a can balanced on the fence, his left shoulder facing the target. ' _It sort of looked like how a baseball batter would stand in the batter's box'_ , Michelle noted.

 _B-bang!_

She cringed as he suddenly fell on his rump due to momentum and throwback of the gun. Ouch.

"Wha-at? How could that have missed?" He exclaimed while barely stopping himself from throwing away the weapon.

"B-bucky, you did fine-" Michelle tried to placid the angered boy.

"Yeah!" Steve eagerly agreed.

"No, it wasn't _fine._ " Oliver antagonized, "Your stance had no support was what so ever! Michelle come here."

The said girl hesitated, "B-but-" she stuttered.

Oliver ignored her protest and steady handed her the gun. The mantra of ' _I can do this, I can do this'_ ran through her mind, before she gripped the weapon tighter and aimed for the target.

 _Bang!_

And the two younger boys processes to dropping their jaws in shock.

She hit the target.

"I didn't know you could use a gun." Bucky grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Envy tainting his normally happy tone.

Mitchie shook her head, "I don't, really... The gun almost fell out of my hands."

The three were sitting on the floor of the living room, patiently waiting for Oliver to finish ringing up the boys' parents for permission to stay the night. The sun was no longer up and the older man didn't want his niece's only friends to walk in the dark.

Barely stopping himself from yelling, Steve exclaimed, "It was amazing Mitchie!" His statement only increased Bucky's irk.

"No it wasn't..." She weakly insisted.

"Yeah, we get it." The Barnes boy spat out, "But what I wanna know is why your protective uncle would teach 'cha? You know 'cause he loses his cool when you even go near anything remotely dangerous."

Michelle shrugged and transferred herself to the old couch near by. "I don't really know... He just taught me," it was true she didn't understand why would her uncle even consider teaching her. All he stated was he saw things during his time in the army and he would want her to be defenseless. Clear and simple.

 **A/N:** That's all! Here's where I got my gun info: "How to Fire a Rifle | The Art of Manliness." _The Art of Manliness._ 13 May 2011. Web. 25 Oct. 2015.

I'll try to post again today or tomorrow!

 _Bye-bye!_


End file.
